muppetsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Estados Unidos
Los Estados Unidos de América (The United States of America) es un país de América del Norte. Limita al norte con Canadá y al sur con México. Está compuesto por 50 estados, un distrito federal y varios territorios. También se hace referencia a los Estados Unidos de América, con diversa formalidad, como los Estados Unidos, América, los E.U., los E.U.A., los E.U. de A. o los Estados. Desde el siglo XX, los Estados Unidos han surgido como la influencia mundial dominante en la tecnología económica, política, militar, cultural, el entretenimiento, la música, el cine y la televisión. El país celebra su fecha de fundación el 4 de julio de 1776. Estados Unidos es el lugar de nacimiento de Jim Henson y los Muppets, y ha sido el hogar de los Muppets por más de 50 años (excluyendo el breve período cuando la Compañía Jim Henson, y por lo tanto los Muppets, eran propiedad de un conglomerado de medios alemán, EM.TV). Con los años, los Muppets han recreado muchos momentos en la historia de los Estados Unidos; incluyendo The American Revolution de Sesame Street y Muppets Tonight's Great Moments en la historia de Elvis. La señorita Piggy a menudo ha sido elegida para el papel de la Estatua de la Libertad, un símbolo que representa una bienvenida a los inmigrantes y un refugio de la opresión. El personaje de Sam the Eagle es un franco patriota estadounidense. Fozzie Bear canta la canción patriótica "América" en The Muppet Movie mientras los Muppets viajan por todo el país. (Como explica, "El patriotismo se hincha en el corazón del oso americano".) El final de Muppet * Vision 3D se titula, según Sam, "Un saludo a todas las naciones del mundo, pero principalmente a Estados Unidos". Este número de producción termina cuando el chef sueco hace un hoyo en el teatro con un cañón. Aparece un mapa de los Estados Unidos de América durante el monólogo inicial de Los Muppets. Similar al mapa de Smalltown, el mapa parece haber sido creado por un niño, posiblemente Walter, y contiene los siguientes errores ortográficos: Conneticut, Nedraska y Kentuky. El mapa erróneamente etiqueta a Alabama como Mississippi y etiqueta a Mississippi como Arkansas. Curiosamente, Arkansas también está etiquetado correctamente, por lo que el mapa tiene dos Arkansas. Momentos de Muppets famosos en cada estado * Alabama: el senador de Alabama, Jeff Sessions, registró un PSA con Elmo y Rosita como parte de la campaña Healthy Habits for Life en 2005 y 2006. * Alaska: Sesame Street filmó una serie de cortometrajes en Alaska durante 1986. Uno presentaba a un niño que se preparaba para la escuela. Lo hizo en una canción llamada "Ookyook", que es inuit para "invierno". La película fue reciclada para un segmento de Global Grover. * Arizona: Big Bird visita el estado en tres segmentos de las postales de video de Big Bird. Las dos ciudades conocidas que visitó son Phoenix (capital del estado) y Guadalupe. * Arkansas: Luba Merquick es un gruñón de Slime Bottom, Arkansas. * California: Los Muppets viajan a Hollywood, CA en The Muppet Movie. Los Muppets Go Hollywood fueron filmados en Hollywood. * Carolina del Norte: Wilmington, Carolina del Norte, se utilizó como lugar de rodaje en Muppets from Space y The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. En este último, un estudio en Wilmington retrató Sesame Street. * Carolina del Sur: En un inserto animado de Sesame Street, Dinah de Carolina del Sur intercambia cartas con su amiga Ling Lu en China. * Colorado: La fiesta especial de las Montañas Rocosas se lleva a cabo y se filmó en las Montañas Rocosas de Colorado. * Connecticut: Big Bird va a pescar en Bridgeport, Connecticut, en un segmento de las postales de video de Big Bird en Sesame Street. * Dakota del Norte: el senador Kent Conrad filmó un PSA de Healthy Habits for Life con los Muppets de Sesame Street. * Dakota del Sur: En el video de Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game, se dice que Mary y su corderito provienen de Nursery Rhyme, Dakota del Sur. * Delaware: En ''The Muppets Take Manhattan'', Rowlf maneja una perrera en Delaware. En la adaptación de cómics, la perrera se encuentra en Ohio. * Florida: Los Muppets visitan la ciudad natal de Kermit the Frog, Paradise Swamp, FL, para el Festival Anual de Frog y el Fry Bug en The Muppets en Walt Disney World. En esta versión del origen de Kermit, el pantano hogar de Kermit es Florida. * Georgia: Tales of the Tinkerdee se grabó en Atlanta, GA. La ciudad también es donde crecieron los Muppeteers Steve Whitmire y Peter Linz. * Hawaii: En la Temporada 9 de Sesame Street, el elenco visitó Hawaii en una serie de episodios de 6 partes (Episodio 1090-1095). En este conjunto de episodios, se revela que los Snuffleupaguses provienen de Hawai. Big Bird y el Sr. Snuffleupagus buscan el Monte Snuffleupagus, que se revela como el Monte Ihu Papa'a Lo'ihi Nui. * Idaho: Chester O'Leary, un participante del programa de juegos de Sesame Street "Say the Word", es de Boise, Idaho. * Illinois: En Follow That Bird, Big Bird vuela a Oceanview, Illinois para vivir con los Dodos. Aunque muchas de las aventuras de Big Bird en Sesame Street tuvieron lugar en "Illinois", las escenas se filmaron en Ontario, Canadá. * Indiana: El estado de Indiana apareció en forma de Muppet en Statler & Waldorf: Desde el balcón. * Iowa: Bill Smith, un participante en el programa de juegos de Sesame Street "The Remembering Game", es de Cedar Rapids, Iowa. * Kansas: El cantante de Any Anything Muppet afirma que aprendió la canción "It's Funny" en Foot Hills de Kansas. * Kentucky: Una imagen del coronel honorario de Kentucky, Harland Sanders, aparece en el episodio 318 de The Muppet Show. * Louisiana: En la primera temporada del episodio de Farscape "I, E.T.", Crichton dice que el pantano de Moya le recuerda a Louisiana ... o Dagobah. * Maine: Fozzie Bear hiberna en Maine en The Muppets Take Manhattan. * Maryland: Jim Henson fue a la universidad en la Universidad de Maryland. * Massachusetts: Caroll Spinney nació en Waltham, MA en 1933. Caroll asistió al Instituto de Arte de la Escuela de Arte y Diseño de Boston. * Michigan: en The Muppets Take Manhattan, Gonzo se une a un Aquacade con sede en Michigan (aunque la escena fue filmada en Rye Playland en Nueva York), intentando realizar una serie de escenas de "William Tell Overture". * Minnesota: el episodio 4161 de Sesame Street presenta a Minnesota Mel, un héroe de aventuras al estilo de Indiana Jones que inspira a Telly Monster a buscar el Triángulo Dorado del Destino. * Mississippi: Jim Henson nació en Greenville, Mississippi en 1936 y vivió en las cercanías de Stoneville hasta finales de los cuarenta. * Missouri: La ficticia J.C. Pigeon Company tiene su sede en St. Louis, Missouri. * Montana: En la temporada 23, Sesame Street hizo una historia de 5 partes (2881-2885) con el elenco visitando Montana. * Nebraska: En El Mago de Oz de los Muppets, cuando se prepara para salir de Kansas, Kermit the Frog anuncia "Next stop, Nebraska!" Cuando Dorothy dice que quiere quedarse en Kansas con su familia en lugar de hacer una gira con los Muppets, Kermit dice: "Bueno, había una buena chica en Nebraska". * Nevada: en el episodio 502 de The Muppet Show, Miss Piggy publica un rumor en Tongue Magazine de que ella y Kermit estaban casados en secreto en Las Vegas. * New Hampshire: los sketch de "Answer Lady" de Granny Fanny Nesslerode se llevaron a cabo en su acogedora cocina en Goat Corners, New Hampshire. * Nueva Jersey: la base de operaciones del Capitán Vegetable es un jardín secreto en algún lugar de Nueva Jersey. * Nuevo México: el estado de Nuevo México en general sirvió como telón de fondo para una serie de episodios en la temporada 7 de Sesame Street (episodios 810-815). Big Bird, Buffy y otros personajes visitaron Pueblos y aprendieron sobre la cultura del Suroeste. * Nueva York: la ciudad de Nueva York es la ubicación central de muchas producciones de Muppet, como Sesame Street y The Muppets Take Manhattan. Una escena con Gonzo fue filmada en Rye, Nueva York, aunque la escena en realidad tiene lugar en Michigan. * Ohio: The Country Trio cantó To Morrow (una canción sobre la ciudad de Morrow, OH) en The Muppet Show. * Oklahoma: En un boceto de Sesame Street, Forgetful Jones protagoniza la producción de Oklahoma de Kermit the Frog, pero no puede pronunciar la vocal en el título de la canción, lo que resulta en "I-klahoma" y "A-klahoma", entre otros. * Oregon: El nombre de Planet Koozebane fue inspirado por Coos Bay, Oregon. Jim Henson pensó que era un nombre gracioso para una ciudad. * Pensilvania: Sesame Place, el parque de atracciones oficial de Sesame Street, se encuentra en Langhorne, Pensilvania. * Rhode Island: Ruth Buzzi, quien jugó como Ruthie en Sesame Street entre 1993 y 2000, nació en Westerly, RI. * Tennessee: un segmento animado de Sesame Street protagoniza un "Número 10 de Tennessee". * Texas: Kermit the Frog visitó Kermit, TX, como parte de su gira mundial por su 50 aniversario. * Utah: del 11 al 14 de diciembre de 2014, Santino Fontana y nueve personajes de Sesame Street aparecieron como invitados especiales en la serie de conciertos de Navidad del Coro del Tabernáculo Mormón con el Coro del Tabernáculo Mormón. El 16 de octubre de 2015 se lanzó un álbum de CD y un DVD de video de los conciertos. *'Vermont': el espectáculo de invierno de Perry Como se desarrolla en una ciudad ficticia de Vermont, donde casi todo el mundo se parece a Art Carney y la economía turística local, aunque estimulada por un albergue de esquí, se ve obstaculizada por las avalanchas. *'Virginia': Colonial Williamsburg fue engañado en un episodio de la Escuela de Hadas Voladoras de Abby, donde la clase visitó Colonial Trolliamsburg. *'Virginia Occidental': Cookie Monster promete su apoyo para mejorar la calidad de la nutrición infantil en Virginia Occidental en un episodio de Food Revolution de Jamie Oliver. *'Washington': La banda de Sesame Street, Fur Jam, es oriunda de Seattle. *'Washington D.C. (CAPITAL)': Los miembros del reparto y los personajes de Sesame Street han hecho varias apariciones en la Casa Blanca, incluso en el anual White House Egg Roll. *'Wisconsin': Benny Rabbit trae a los Frosty Four, un grupo de pingüinos cantantes, a una audición para un show en el video de Sesame Street 2002 Bert & Ernie's Word Play. Benny explica que descubrió al grupo actuando en Sheboygan. *'Wyoming': El tío Slim de Big Bird es de Wyoming. Territorios de los Estados Unidos * Puerto Rico: ver aquí Apariciones en el mapa * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en un episodio de Breakfast With Bear, a pesar del hecho de que se acaba de referir como un "mapa". * En "Follow That Bird", Bob planea que la pandilla de Sesame Street visite Big Bird en Oceanview, IL, con un mapa de Estados Unidos. ** En esa misma película, una secuencia de "viajar por mi mapa" muestra la ruta del avión desde Sesame Street hasta Oceanview, Illinois. Aquí, los estados en el mapa etiquetado son Nueva York, Pensilvania, Virginia Occidental, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois y Iowa. Los nombres de las ciudades que se muestran aquí son Sesame Street (NY, junto con el cartel), Ship Bottom (NJ), Egg Harbor (NJ), Frackville (PA), Homer City (PA), Boonsboro (MD), Sistersville (VO), Moundsville (VO), Hicksville (OH), Sinking Spring (OH), Boonville (IN), Farmer City (IL) y Oceanview (IL, junto con el letrero). * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en un segmento animado de Sesame Street sobre el viaje de una niña a México. * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en un segmento de informe meteorológico en Sesame Street News Flash. * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en un informe meteorológico para Sesame Street News en el episodio 3976. * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos se ve en el episodio del "informe meteorológico" en Sesame English. * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece durante la apertura del frío en el viaje de Sesame Street a la saga de Montana. * En "Big Bird Sings", un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en la página del mapa en el libro de recuerdos de Big Bird. * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en un bosquejo del boletín meteorológico de Grover. * En un segmento de Ernie's Show & Tell, Ben le muestra a Ernie un mapa del tiempo de los Estados Unidos. * Un mapa de los Estados Unidos aparece en la biblioteca en la canción "Rock & Roll Readers". * En la canción "I Am The World", los ojos de Gloria se encuentran en los Estados Unidos. * Una plantilla de juego del mapa de los Estados Unidos se ve en un sketch de Kids & Baby en "Elmo's World: Feet". (Tenga en cuenta que los únicos estados que no se ven son Washington, Oregon, Idaho, California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, Alaska y Hawai). * Aparece un mapa de los Estados Unidos en la secuencia del mapa en Big Bird's Road Trip.